


Fear

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Why I can't have nice things [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gore, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Psychological Horror, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Torture, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, just plain horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: “You don’t frighten me,” she said. That was fine. He wanted to break her, not frighten her.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to show you... something I can be very good with. Warning, this is violent. This is not fluff. There is no happy ending for anyone.
> 
>  **Fandom:** Undertale  
>  **Characters:** W. D. Gaster, Reader  
>  **Warnings:** Blood, torture, violence, death  
>  **Words:** 1,070

###  Gaster

“You don’t frighten me.” The human stood tall despite the fear he  _ knew _ swelled within her, her face set in a mask of determination coated in dried blood and old grime. It was amusing to see something so fragile, so  _ pathetic _ , pretend to be strong. He almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

The scientist straightened himself up to his full height, towering over the chained prisoner, as he let out a chuckle and the bemused words flowed freely, “I don’t want to frighten you, my dear.” A bone hand gently patted her cheek as he looked at her socket to eye.  _ “I want to break you.” _

He watched a flash of fear across her face, momentarily cracking that that mask of hers, and his smile twisted into something darker as his amusement grew. Oh, he loved the show she put on for him, for all the monsters she had come across; he loved seeing her fear rise to the surface at his touch, at his mere  _ presence. _

It was glorious.

And to think, as he withdrew his hand from her face, he had yet to even harm her. That alone made her bottled fear all the sweeter when he saw the trembling green soul within her. Who knew human terror could be so  _ addicting? _ He certainly hadn’t until now.

“Come now, my dear, surely you didn’t expect me to play as nicely with you as the others have. Why else would you say such  _ bold _ things?” The lich’s magic curled around his body, barely visible in the air, and slowly inched its way towards the human. “You say I don’t scare you, but I know I do. I terrify you. I act nothing like the others have towards you; fighting you and then granting mercy… I will admit, you are a very good diplomat, human. Charming your way out of fighting certainly takes knowing how to play peacemaker… or how to find your enemy’s weakness and twist it against them.” He chuckled, the human shuddered. “But it seems your skill, my dear, is no longer useful. You’re at my mercy now.”

The human howled in pain as his magic finally latched onto her, digging its proverbial claws into her flesh as it pulled its way up her body. The chains rattled and clanged together as she thrashed about, fat tears rolling down her face as she continued to howl for mercy like the beast she was. His magic didn’t stop. His magic gave her no quarter, no mercy, only agonizing pain that flashed through her nervous system like vicious rats.

Gaster watched and smiled, carefully jotting down notes on her reactions to the pain and her soul’s state as time went on. The beautiful green heart warped and shuddered the longer he let his magic keep attacking her body, mimicking her physical attempts to escape the torment he set upon her. Her HoPe, average for an adult human, lowered quickly as the magic let loose small streams of blood from her hips and legs as it hastened its climbing up her body.

He watched her pale, the color slowly bleeding from her skin and out of her body in the lovely streams of red. It almost looked like liquid determination, something he took great pleasure in extracting from the human souls.

“You must be terrified now, human,” Gaster stated offhandedly as he flipped pages and jotted down a new set of notes on her soul’s plight as pain continued to besiege it. “Your life is dripping onto the floor rather steadily, you’re losing color, and your soul is starting to form cracks. Most would find such a sight horrifying in a way, yet… this is rather lovely. You’re in the natural state your people will find themselves in soon; fearful,  _ weak, _ and at our mercy. I look forward to that day, but, for now, you will have to do, human.”

The human paid his ramblings no attention as she continued to writhe in the soul-shuddering agony his magic was causing her. Her screams, hoarse and slowly dying off into weak whimpers, were music to him, a choir of beautiful singers just for him. He made a note to copy the video feed and send it to his office for personal viewing, for  _ studying. _ The monster was the Royal Scientist, not some common beast like the human he was playing with.

The magic had reached the start of her ribs and came to a halt, almost nuzzling into her flesh from beneath the oversized gown he had her wearing. Then, it struck and her screams returned with a vengeance. Gaster chuckled as he watched the red stain her hideous paisley gown, jotting a note down to burn the soon to be stained rags later. A sickeningly wet slap filled the lab as he observed her intestines fall from beneath the gown, noting how her soul had dimmed and a latticework of cracks had begun to decorate it.

As much as he was enjoying her terrified screaming, he was torn between continuing his fun—and it was fun, not an experiment. Gaster was unable to fool himself into thinking this was for  _ science _ . This was for  _ fun _ . He had no need to torture the human before her death, but he just wanted to. The lower her HoPe sank towards one, the faster he had to act as he sneered at the human. A glass cylindrical jar snapped around her soul and separated the connection between shell and essence.

The human's body slackened in her bonds as the lights left her eyes, mouth stuck open in a ghastly scream of eternal agony. But that did not stop his magic from continuing to tear into her, shredding flesh and letting the fat fall to the floor in wet plops. He may not have the pleasure of hearing her scream in terror, but it echoed in his mind on repeat.

Gaster stared at the human, taking in her glazed, glassy eyes devoid of life and her still-warm corpse. He could always test what remained of her flesh; her bones were honestly quite beautiful for a creature like her. It’d be interesting to see what he could do with her remains. Her flesh… he could feed his void companions those parts once he finished with them, but her bones were certainly going to be his.

He always wanted to try to create his own spawn, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what is really good with horror and probably needs more sleep?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
